


Ménage a Trine

by Pteropoda (SilentP)



Series: You and You and I [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, PWP, Sticky Sex, Threesome, genital modification (spike cap)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is the master of kinky rewards. Skywarp isn't about to complain, especially when Thundercracker is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage a Trine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a kink meme prompt. The original version can be found [here,](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11556.html?thread=14534948#t14534948) though this one has been edited for better flow.

It was rare that the Decepticons’ raids went without a hitch, and Skywarp was still gleefully surprised over the final outcome- no injuries on their side and a complete haul of energon cubes. The Autobots had even been driven to retreat! The Decepticon shock troops were still laughing over that with one another as they flew back to base.

Skywarp wanted to be back there with them, in among the rank and file, but the energon cubes filling his hold meant he was stuck flying in formation with his trine, out of the way of the general roughhousing that might endanger the fuel he carried. Not that he _wanted_ to be blown up, because even if he survived Megatron would scrap him for destroying the precious cargo, but he resented being appropriated for a cargo plane. He was a Seeker, not some clumsy shuttle!

Of all the Seekers, Starscream was the only one who had escaped carrying cubes, and the Decepticon Second in Command was taking advantage of that to do his flashiest flying as he boasted about his contributions to the mission.

“I was the one who kept those pesky Autobots at bay!” Skywarp heard Starscream crow from the head of the formation. If he could have, Skywarp would have scowled. It was just like Screamer to take the credit all to himself.

Megatron must have been in a good mood himself, Skywarp thought as he watched their leader. He’d barely even growled at Starscream yet. Usually he would have knocked Starscream tailfins over nosecone by now.

“And I was the one who created the converter that sped up the entire operation! If only you’d let me make the converter before, we could have achieved victory so much sooner!” Starscream was proclaiming. Skywarp winced. If Starscream didn’t offline his vocalizer, he was going to get scrapped, and Skywarp didn’t look forward to the fancy flying he’d have to do to keep his chassis intact, if Megatron decided to administer the beating in midair.

But apparently Megatron’s good mood was not so easily destroyed. “Enough, Starscream! If you are so confident in your ability to single-handedly destroy the Autobots, then perhaps you should face them without backup next time!” the Decepticon leader growled.

“No, of course not, Lord Megatron, that was not my intention at all,” Starscream backpedaled frantically. Behind him, Skywarp quickly muted his vocalizer to prevent his snickering from escaping. Instead, he edged closer to Thundercracker, who was flying next to him, until their EM fields could brush. Skywarp let his amusement at Starscream’s frantic kissing-up flare through his field, but Thundercracker merely waggled his wings in an alt-mode shrug.

Starscream had apparently realized that he’d tested Megatron’s patience enough, for he dropped back to fly his proper position at the head of the Seekers. To keep formation, Skywarp was forced to edge away from Thundercracker again, leaving him without anyone to bother for the rest of the trip to base- any attempt to establish comm contact would surely be noticed, and knowing Starscream, he would use it as an opportunity to reprimand Skywarp for taking his attention off of the _very_ important task of hauling energon.

With the opportunity to bother anyone removed, Skywarp was forced to find other entertainment. Mostly, he replayed memories of the battle, running a tally of the Autobots he’d slagged, but occasionally he mixed in a wish that Starscream would suck an organic flier into his turbine. Even if it did not force Starscream to land, it would at least be entertaining to watch. It worked well enough for a temporary distraction, but by the time they reached the base, Skywarp was ready to scream.

Once they were in the loading tower, Megatron wasted no time dismissing the troops, with the exception of the Seekers. They were tasked with carting the energon even further, to the storage bay where all their energy reserves were kept under guard. Starscream seemed quick to follow their leader’s example, escaping before any menial duty could be handed off to him.

“Skywarp. Thundercracker. When you have finished here, you will report to my quarters,” he ordered, just before he left.

Skywarp opened his mouth to protest, but then the harmonics of Starscream’s field sank in, and he started grinning, bad mood dissolved.

Next to him, Thundercracker shot him a suspicious glance. “What’s with that look?” Skywarp only smiled wider, and turned his optics to the other Seeker’s frame.

“C’mon Thundercracker, don’t tell me you didn’t hear that one. Screamer never says that unless he’s got something planned.” He tweaked Thundercracker’s wingtip. Starscream was a little glitch most of the time, but the times he invited his trine over to his quarters were usually enough to make up for it. Skywarp was heating up just thinking about it.

Thundercracker ignored him, of course. “We still have to take care of the energon before we do that,” he pointed out, hefting a stack of cubes. “And Starscream will get mad if he has to wait too long.”

“Well maybe he should have stayed down here to supervise,” Skywarp purred. “Instead he left us all by ourselves…” He trailed a hand along the length of Thundercracker’s wing, and smirked at the accompanying flare of his wingmate’s field. Thundercracker was good at hiding lots of things, but he couldn’t keep his arousal secret when Skywarp was pressed so close.

He would have gotten further, too, except Ramjet returned to the Tower for another load of energon cubes at that moment. “Hey, Skywarp, what’s the big idea? Not going to invite the rest of us?”

Skywarp gave his best glare as his wings jolted up indignantly behind him. “Frag off, Conehead. Like we want you involved.”

“There’s nothing to get involved in,” Thundercracker interrupted sternly. He pushed Skywarp away with firm hands and stepped past Ramjet with enough distance to keep the Conehead from attempting a grope, “Except for hauling cubes like we’re supposed to.”

“Spoilsport,” Skywarp grumbled, but followed. All of his attempts to distract Thundercracker were spoiled by Thundercracker himself, who was apparently doing his best to ignore Skywarp when not forcing him back on task. Skywarp spent the first few minutes pouting, but Thundercracker couldn’t stop him from _looking_ , so he entertained himself by staring at his trinemate’s aft. Thundercracker sighed through his vents every time he caught Skywarp at it, but he never said anything, which was a free pass in Skywarp’s opinion.

By the time all the energon was locked safely away, he was more than ready for whatever ‘Screamer had planned, and with the way Thundercracker hurried along through the halls of the Nemesis at his shoulder, Skywarp bet that he was too.

Starscream must have been waiting for them, because the door to his quarters slid open as soon as they pinged for entry. Skywarp slipped inside, with Thundercracker just off his wing. The lighting had been slightly dimmed, but other than that, Skywarp could see nothing unusual about the room. Starscream was waiting for them, sitting in the room’s one chair like it was a throne.

“It’s about time,” Starscream groused, and waved them over before Skywarp could complain. “Skywarp, come take a seat.”

Skywarp muttered a curse just below audial range, but settled onto the berth. Thundercracker moved to join him, but froze when Starscream’s helm whipped toward him. “Did I tell you to sit?”

Thundercracker hesitated, but finally stepped back. “No, Starscream.”

Positioned on the berth as he was, Skywarp could see the aroused shiver that rattled Thundercracker’s frame and feel the pleased flare of Starscream’s field. Utterly smug, the Air Commander turned back to him, pinning Skywarp under the weight of his trine leader’s full attention.

“Now, Skywarp,” Starscream purred, shifting in his seat. “I took particular notice of you today.” He lounged in a way that showed off the lines of his frame, and Skywarp could not help but stare. Starscream was a pain in the afterburners, but he knew how to show off his assets. Skywarp struggled to focus on Starscream’s words and not the sprawl of his thighs. “In fact, your work lately has been far above your usual standards.”

Skywarp had to run the audio clip again to be certain he’d heard it right. “Screamer?” Was this an actual compliment from his commander?

“ _Starscream_ ,” came the automatic correction. “Honestly, you ought to show more deference to your Commander. If not, I might reconsider rewarding you for your recent diligence.”

So this was how Starscream was going to do it? Skywarp grinned as warmth tingled through his frame. Well, this game was one game he was happy to play. “Yes, sir.”

“As I thought.” Starscream smirked right back at him. When he spoke again, his tone snapped with authority. “Thundercracker. In front of the berth, on your knees.”

In an instant Thundercracker was moving, sliding down to kneel at Skywarp’s pedes. Skywarp spread his legs to give him room, but Thundercracker did nothing more than glance back to Starscream.

“Go on,” Starscream said. There was a gleam to his optics as he watched the two of them, one that made Skywarp’s core temperature rocket up.

He allowed his interface panel to snap open as he snagged Thundercracker by a shoulder vent and pulled him forward. “C’mon,” he sneered, shivering at the _want_ that coursed through the kneeling seeker’s field. “Get started.”

His servos tightened on the vent he’d grabbed as Thundercracker leaned in, just barely brushing his lip plates over the spike housing, then the bared valve components. Even that gentle touch was enough to have Skywarp moaning in anticipation.

“Fragging tease,” he groaned, flexing his servos against the plating around the vent. “You heard Sc— the Air Commander. This is my reward, so you’d better make it good.”

Thundercracker’s optics cut toward Starscream again, but Starscream merely waved them on from his chair. Thundercracker wasted no more time. He pressed his lip-plates to the recessed tip of Skywarp’s spike, sliding them apart to wet the head with the tip of his glossa. Skywarp’s interface equipment thrummed with growing charge, and he rolled his hips, pressing the sensitive equipment toward the light brushes of contact.

Skywarp slouched back on the berth, relaxing into the attention even as his spike started to pressurize. He hooked his heels over Thundercracker’s wings, pressed the turbines against the joint where wing met spinal strut, and revved his engines to send vibrations through the transformation seams.

Thundercracker shuddered hard and exvented shakily, sending a wash of heated air across Skywarp’s interface components. The sensation made him squirm in anticipation.

As Skywarp’s spike extended from its housing, Thundercracker bathed every new section with his glossa, coating it in slick warmth that had Skywarp groaning and twitching into the motions. When his spike was fully extended, he pushed himself upright again, tugging on Thundercracker’s vent in a shaky attempt to move his trinemate away.

“Mmm, you like doing that, don’t you?” Skywarp said, shifting his grip from the vent to trace the lines of Thundercracker’s helm. “You love getting me ready to take you. I bet you were thinking of getting my spike up in you with every lick. I think you could overload just thinking about it. Starscream might as well be rewarding you, huh?”

He was answered with the click of a vocalizer being forcibly muted, but Thundercracker’s arousal had not faded an iota, and that was enough of an answer for Skywarp. He brought up his free hand to trace the length of his pressurized spike, just for the way Thundercracker’s optics followed his servos.

“But Screamer said this was _my_ reward,” he cooed, bringing his fingers down from the ridges of his trinemate’s helm to brush along the edge of an optic. “Not yours. So we’re going to do what I want. And I want your glossa on my valve.”

This time, Thundercracker whimpered, a wanting sound full of static. Skywarp prepared to yank him closer, but Thundercracker was already leaning in, lip-plates parted. This time, he led with his glossa, for the first thing Skywarp felt was the press of it against the top of his valve. He groaned and twitched as Thundercracker licked his way inside. “Yeah, like that,” he gasped, pressing his hips upward into the contact. “Yeah, yeah, do it just right…” Thundercracker made a soft noise of assent, and pressed his glossa deep into Skywarp’s valve.

Riding high on the sensation, Skywarp was taken by surprise when he heard a click echo through the room. Thundercracker moaned helplessly, and Skywarp raised his helm to see that Starscream had vacated his seat while Skywarp was distracted. Without a sound, he’d slipped down to kneel on the floor behind Thundercracker.

One of Starscream’s hands had a firm grip on Thundercracker’s wing, but the other was out of sight. Thundercracker’s trembling gasps were enough to give Skywarp an idea of where Starscream’s hand had gotten to; the click he’d heard must have been the manual release on the blue seeker’s panel.

“Don’t get distracted,” he warned the mech between his thighs, and Thundercracker lapped at the nodes that edged his valve in apology. This time, instead of flopping back, Skywarp kept himself propped up on his elbows to watch Thundercracker shiver as he tried to keep his mouth active on Skywarp’s valve.

Starscream wasn’t making it easy for him, if the slick sounds accompanying every movement of his arm were any indication. Still, Starscream didn’t look pleased, and before long he pulled his hand away from Thundercracker’s wing and pinched hard at a wire in Skywarp’s ankle. When Skywarp tried to kick him for it, he seized the joint and glared. “Just what were the two of you doing when you were _supposed_ to be hauling energon?” he demanded.

“What!” Skywarp yelped indignantly. “What could we even do in a cargo bay?”

“You tell me,” Starscream said, optics brightening with a dangerous light.

Between them, Thundercracker groaned and pulled his helm away from Skywarp’s interface equipment. “Skywarp’s telling the truth, sir,” he said. Skywarp had to suppress a hiss. He certainly didn’t want to show any deference in the face of such blatant mistrust! But it had at least gotten Starscream to listen. “He just looked.”

“Is that so?” Starscream turned his piercing stare onto their blue trinemate. A jerk of the hidden servos had Thundercracker’s hands clenching spasmodically along the edge of the berth, hard enough to make it creak. “And you expect me to believe _that_ is what has lubricant coating your interface already?”

Thundercracker pressed his helm against Skywarp’s thigh. “No, sir,” he gritted out. “He got me- nnnnh- thinking about what you had planned.”

Starscream’s expression morphed into something utterly smug. “Is that so? Well then. Such _restraint_ deserves… compensation.” The look he shot Skywarp made it obvious that he didn’t believe for a moment that the restraint had been Skywarp’s. “Now, Skywarp, you will lay back on the berth. Thundercracker, up.”

Skywarp grumbled, but pulled his turbines away from Thundercracker’s wings to allow his trinemate to make his shaky way to his pedes. It gave him his first glimpse of the open interface panel, and the lubricants that had indeed begun to trace wet paths down the blue of his thighs. Skywarp couldn’t resist reaching out and tracing one bead back to the lip of Thundercracker’s valve.

“I knew you liked doing that,” he said with a lascivious grin reserved for Thundercracker. He pressed a servo to the edge of Thundercracker’s valve, then trailed forward to the housing of the spike and the cap that covered it. “I can feel your spike trying to extend.”

“Yes,” Thundercracker breathed, optics braight with lust.

Skywarp slid his thighs apart, exposing his array for his trinemates. “You’ve been thinking about having me ever since I made that pass. I saw you running hot.” He slid a servo up the plating of his thigh, tracing the edges of his valve. “But do you want this…” he asked, dragging his fingers up from his valve to trace lubricant along the contours of his spike, “or this?”

Starscream was clearly impatient with their pace, because he wrapped his hands around the blue jet’s pelvic unit and pressed his palm against the spike cap. “Skywarp, your cheek becomes tiring.” Starscream’s servos tightened on the cap as Thundercracker’s hips jerked into the touch. Skywarp reached out greedily, only to have his hand batted away. “I am still in command here. You would do best to remember that.”

Unperturbed by the heated glare Skywarp was shooting him, Starscream continued his manipulations of Thundercracker’s frame. He pressed Thundercracker forward until he was braced against the edge of the berth in the space between Skywarp’s spread thighs. As far back on the berth as Skywarp was, there was no way to bring their arrays into contact, and with Starscream obviously in a mood to be a terrible spiketease, he would probably be reprimanded again if he pulled Thundercracker out of the Air Commander’s grasp. Not that he _cared_ , it was just that they’d start fighting, then Thundercracker would leave, and _no one_ would get off.

“Starscream.” Skywarp’s seething was interrupted by Thundercracker’s static-filled voice. His wingmate was bent over the berth, braced up with stiff arms, fine tremors running down the length of his wings. “Please, Starscream, I need…” He did not turn his head, but his field was heady with desperation. Skywarp could hear his cooling fans screaming.

 _Slag Starscream,_ I’ll _give him what he wants._ Skywarp surged upward to grasp Thundercracker’s helm between his servos and cover those parted lipplates with his own. Thundercracker pressed into the contact, opening up to Skywarp’s glossa. The charge running through them both caused little sparks of static to jump between the sensitive plating. By the time they broke apart, they were both heavily venting heated air.

Skywarp dazedly wondered why they hadn’t been broken apart, but a glance upward quickly answered that question. Starscream’s optics were fixed on the two of them, and his wings were pitched with clear desire.

“On the berth, Thundercracker,” Starscream rasped.

Skywarp immediately pulled his trinemate up to straddle him, grinning fiercely as Thundercracker used his shoulders to brace himself up. With his grip on Thundercracker’s hips, he pulled him down to grind their arrays together and was rewarded with a fresh spill of lubricant. Skywarp wasted no time aligning his spike and thrusting upward, shuddering in pleasure as Thundercracker opened up around him.

“Yesssss,” Skywarp groaned, circling his hips to feel the warm wet valve walls around him, and the way that Thundercracker pressed into the contact. Thundercracker’s field was pulsing in time to the rippling of his valve. Skywarp couldn’t resist the urge to thrust, especially not when it made a deep groan vibrate through his lover’s chassis.

Starscream joined them on the berth, leaning over to lay a possessive hand along Thundercracker’s aileron. Skywarp shot him a suspicious look, but he did not interrupt, merely maneuvered Thundercracker until he was leaning against Skywarp fully, cockpit to cockpit.

Skywarp opened his mouth to ask Starscream exactly what he was doing, when Thundercracker hissed against the side of his neck. A moment later, he could feel the reason for it—Starscream’s finger was pressing against the rim of his valve alongside Skywarp’s spike. Starscream moaned, the first sound of pleasure he had made that night, and it made Skywarp’s fans kick up to hear.

With Thundercracker pressed so close to him, Skywarp only had to turn his helm in order to whisper into his audial. “You feel him stretching you? It’s making your valve clench just right, mmmm.”

Thundercracker pressed his open mouth against Skywarp’s neck cables, and his servos clenched against Skywarp’s pauldrons. Starscream must have taken it as an invitation to continue, because he added a second finger to Thundercracker’s valve. Skywarp and Thundercracker’s groans echoed through the quarters in tandem. Thundercracker tried to muffle himself by pressing his mouth into the cabling of Skywarp’s neck. In retaliation, Skywarp squeezed Thundercracker’s hips hard enough to leave dents, never once stopping in his litany.

“We’ll stretch you out so tight around us, until the slightest movement makes you overload. Can’t you imagine it? Or maybe that’s what’s got you so ready now.” Skywarp traced the seam of Thundercracker’s panel down his front and between his thighs, to smear the drops of lubricant that had escaped his valve.

The warmth from Thundercracker’s plating was sinking into his chassis, but the heat of his valve was even greater, and Skywarp started giving little thrusts in tandem with Starscream’s fingers, to hear the sounds Thundercracker made.

It lasted for a few blissful minutes, until Starscream pulled his hand away and stilled the both of them with a firm grip on Thundercracker’s hips. “Hold still,” he snapped, but his vocalizer was thick with static. Skywarp looked up at him over Thundercracker’s plating, and caught the desire clear on Starscream’s face.

Before he could comment on it, Starscream’s spike pressed against his, at the entrance to Thundercracker’s valve. Skywarp couldn’t even remember hearing the click of Starscream’s panel releasing.

Thundercracker pried his fingers away from Skywarp’s pauldron and fumbled for Starscream’s hand at his hip. “Please,” he rasped into Skywarp’s neck.

“Well, we could harldly deny such a sparkfelt plea, could we, Skywarp?” Starscream said, with a strained smirk. He didn’t even give Skywarp the chance to respond before he pressed forward, pushing his spike against Thundercracker’s valve until the head finally slipped inside, then stopped, held still by the tight squeeze of calipers.

Skywarp’s vocalizer spit static as he felt Starscream pressed up against him by the wet squeeze of Thundercracker’s valve. He nearly shook with his arousal and the effort not to thrust. Pressed against him, Thundercracker was not much better. His vents were blasting, and his fans rattled within his chassis. Even Starscream was fighting to keep his composure. His wings were twitching behind him, and Skywarp could hear the scrape of his fingers clenching against Thundercracker’s hips.

It was several long minutes before Thundercracker started things again by shifting his hips, grinding down against both spikes inside of him in a silent plea for more. Starscream seemed ready to tease, but Skywarp got a grip on his hips and _pulled_. Thundercracker actually yelled, deep and pleading.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Skywarp babbled. “Frag, you’re stretched so tight. Tell me how much you love this, tell me how much you want us to move.”

“Please do it,” Thundercracker said, barely understandable through the static filling his vocalizer. “Skywarp, Starscream-“

He didn’t get any further than that, because Skywarp reached the end of his restraint, and thrust forward once, then again. Above them, Starscream made a strangled sound and began to move in short, sharp thrusts, until the two were in rhythm.

Thundercracker sank his dentae into Skywarp’s neck, but even that could not muffle the sounds of pleasure that spilled out. Skywarp could not keep his hands still. His servos moved from Starscream’s hips to Thundercracker’s, then to the blue jet’s wings, scraping along seams and pinching at flaps.

Abruptly, Thundercracker thrashed between them, screaming in ecstasy as electricity crackled along his body. His valve tightened in overload, cycling down on the spikes that filled him.

It was too much. Skywarp only lasted a few more thrusts before his circuit breakers tripped and he was sent cascading into overload, shooting pulses of transfluid into Thundercracker’s valve with every little jerk of his spike. The overload seemed to last an age.

Through the haze of pleasure, he was vaguely aware of Starscream stilling, and the warmth as more transfluid was added to the tight space of his trinemate’s valve. He was far more aware of the last little spasms of calipers tightening around his slowly depressurizing spike.

The entire berth rattled as Starscream rolled off them and dropped to the side. His wing covered Skywarp’s, but Skywarp was too content in the afterglow to really mind. Besides, the position meant Starscream was close enough to pet Thundercracker’s wing, and Skywarp couldn’t protest when the motion sent such contentment through his trinemate’s field. Post-overload, even Starscream was less terrible, and Skywarp could feel his frame relax.

“Best reward ever,” he murmured, bringing up one hand to cradle Thundercracker’s helm against his pauldron. There was a breathy laugh from Thundercracker and a flash of weary amusement in his field, more felt than heard. From his own resting place, Starscream scoffed, but he wasn’t talking, and Thundercracker’s systems were still pleasantly heated against his chassis.

Pulsing satisfaction through his field, Skywarp tangled his thrusters between Thundercracker’s and drifted off, content knowing that here and now, he had what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> It figures, the first porn I put up would be a d/s threesome. Go big or go home? 
> 
> Anyway, I'd appreciate constructive criticism on this one. I don't have too much practice with writing sex scenes like this, and I'd like to improve. Comments are welcome here here and at my tumblr, [writingpteropod.](http://writingpteropod.tumblr.com/)


End file.
